riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Registration Information
Registration on Rise of the Dragon Regisration on Rise of the Dragon role play game may occur at any point. There is no set registration weekend, and at any time you may register either a student or an adult. How to Register For those of you new to role play games (like I was when I first started) here is a beginner's guide on how to register on our site. Registration Step 1 - Character Registration First things first, you'd need to pick out a character name, and pick out a "face" for that character. By "face" we merely mean that you pick an actor or actress, or another celebrity that has easily accessible pictures online. Once you choose what your character will look like, check the Clawed and Claimed Character Face Masterlist to ensure that no one else is using the face. It is in alphabetical order by face claim surname, and if no one else is using the face, you may do so. Clawed & Claimed Character Face Masterlist Once you have your face picked out and confirm that is indeed available by looking at that list, you can proceed directly to registering your character. Character Registration When you register your character you fill out a simple form that looks like so: Character Name: Character Face Claim: Student or Adult: Post it there, and then, depending on if you have made a student or an adult, you then proceed forth with registration. Step 2 - If an Adult Character, Job Choice If you have made an adult, you can pick a job out for them. You can look at the available list of jobs on the Job Masterlist, however bear in mind that not all jobs are available right away, and some are only available by promotion (which happens frequently). The jobs that you must be 'promoted' to include Auror, Hit Wizard, Head Healer (of any unit), Division Head (of any department), Dragon Handler, and Shop Owner. Once you have picked out what job you'd like for your character, please post in the job registry. Job Masterlist Job Registry To clarify, many sites have posting requirements to hold onto certain jobs or to get promoted. We do not. Role play should be something that is for fun, and work threads suck the fun right out of that. Therefore, promotions are done based not on work threads but based on overall board activity (for instance, if we notice that your character is posting a lot all over the place and on occassion mentions their job, then we'll happily promote your character). Also, your character does not need to get a job. They can be independently wealthy or a scam artist. Whatever you'd like to do with them job wise you can basically do, and if you don't see a job that interests you but have an idea in mind for one, we can easily create that job category for you. Just PM a staff member and we'll get it done for you. Step 3 - If an Adult Character, Housing Choice Once you pick out where your character is going to work, pick out a place for them to live! Again, this is optional and you don't have to pick a place out, but if you'd like please post in our housing registry so that we can create a forum for your character's house. Housing Registry Step 4 - If a Student Character, Sorting at Hogwarts If you created a student, you can proceed straight to the sorting thread, or make some posts around Diagon Alley, London, Knockturn Alley, or King's Cross before doing so. Once you post in our sorting thread we will pick a house for your character based on their posts that they have already made. The Sorting Thread Step 5 - Rules of RotD This is probably somethign that you ought to do earlier in the process, but read over the rules at some point. Our rules are very relaxed, but there are a couple things that JKR herself did not want role play sites based around the Harry Potter world doing, and we respect that on RotD. The entire site is rated 15+, with extra allowances for violence. Rules Once all of this is done then congratulations! You have your character fully registered on Rise of the Dragon, and we will alter your board settings accordingly. Posting Requirements For adults -''' There are absolutely no posting requirements. 'For students -' In order to advance from one year level to the next each term (each term is 6 weeks long) you need to make 10 posts. If you do this, your character will advance from term to term. Since we know that our terms are a bit long, we have a second option for students who wish to 'age' quicker. Thus, if you'd like for your student to advance more quickly, you can have them advance once every 2 weeks by making 40 posts. We have it set at 40 posts if you want to advance that quickly, to ensure that your characters have an adequate amount of role played out character development from year to year. '''Why is it set up this way? Role play should be fun, and this means doing it at your own pace, so we do not have posting requirements of any form other than the 10 posts for students every 6 weeks.